mushokutenseifandomcom-20200223-history
Names and Terminology
Main Cast ルーデウス・グレイラット - Rudeus Greyrat (Rudi) パウロ・グレイラット - Paul Greyrat ゼニス・グレイラット - Zenith Greyrathttp://dic.nicovideo.jp/a/ゼニス王 ロキシー・ミグルディア - Roxy Migurdia シルフィエット(シルフィ) - Sylphiette (Sylphy) フィッツ - Fitts エリス・ボレアス・グレイラット - Eris Boreas Greyrat ルイジェルド - Ruijerd (Ruijerd Supardia) リーリャ・グレイラット - Lilia Greyrat lylia to Lilia.Lilia Greyrat. It was pointed out that the author likes to use naming convention related to flower.Lilia being Lilies, Ghislaine being a Rose-hybrid, Ginger and Juliet and Linia Additional Characters ノルン・グレイラット - Norn Greyrathttp://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/ノルン) アイシャ・グレイラット - Aisha Greyrat オルステッド - Orsted サウロス・ボレアス・グレイラット - Sauros Boreas Greyrat フィリップ・ボレアス・グレイラット - Philip Boreas Greyrat ギレーヌ・デドルディア - Ghyslaine DedorudiaGirenu/Ghislaine/Guillain to Ghyslaine ギース - Gisu ザノバ・シーローン - Zanoba Shirone ジュリ (エット) - Julie (Juliette) ジンジャー - Ginger クリフ・グリモル - Cliff Grimoire ルーク・ノトス・グレイラット - Luke Notos Greyrat リニア・デドルディア - Rinia DedorudiaLinnea/Linia to Rinia プルセナ・アドルディア　-　Pursena Adorudia ナナホシ・シズカ - Nanahoshi Shizuka エリナリーゼ・ドラゴンロード - Elinalise DragonroadErinarize/Erinaleth to Elinalise (Lize) アリエル・アネモイ・アスラ - Ariel Anemoi Asura カラヴァッジョ Caravaggiohttp://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/ミケランジェロ・メリージ・ダ・カラヴァッジオ イゾルテ・クルーエル Isolte Cruel トリスティーナ・パープルホース - Tristina Purplehorse キシリカ・キシリス - Kishirika Kishirisu ジャリル - Jalil ヴェスケル - Veskel ブレイズ - Blaze ノコパラ - Nokopara ガッシュ・ブラッシュ　- Gouache Brush ハリー・グリモル - Harry Grimoire パックス・シーローン　- Pax Shirone バクシール・フォン・ヴィーザー公爵 - Duke Baqciel von Wieser ガルガード・ナッシュ・ヴェニク - Galgard Nash Venick テレーズ・ラトレイア - Therese Latreia 巖しき峰のタルハンド - Talhand of the Great Rigid Peak ラプラス - Laplace ゾルダート - Soldat ゲオルグ (Principal of the Magic Academy) - Georg ジーナス・ハルファス　(Vice Principal of the Magic Academy) - Jinas Halfasexisting romanizations for his name: Jenius, Jenas, Genus バーディガーディ - Badigadi (Badi)Previously called: Bardy Gardy, Bardygardy, Bardigardi, BardiGadi, ... アトーフェラトーフェ・ライバック Atoferatofe Raibaku (Atofe) Protection Art User Derrick Redbad Beast Villagers ギュスターブ・デドルディア - Gustav Dedorudia ギュエス・デドルディア - Gyes Dedorudia ミニトーナ - Minitona テルセナ - Terusena Magic and Sword Terminologies 剣神流 - Sword God Style 水神流 - Water God Style 北神流　- North God Style 混合魔術 - Melded Magic キュムロニンバス - Cumulonimbus Magic/Skill Levels 初級 Elementary 中級 Intermediate 上級 Advanced 聖級 Saint 王級 King 帝級 Emperor 神級 God Races and Places アスラ - Asura ラノア - Ranoa フィットア領　- Fedoa(Fittoa) Region Buina village ミリス - Milis ミリシオン - Milishion ウェンポート - Wind Port ザントポート　- Saint Port ドルディア村 - Dorudia Village キッカ王国　- Kikka Kingdom サナキア王国　- Sanakia Kingdom シーローン王国 - Shirone Kingdom 王竜王国　- Dragon King Kingdom ベガリット大陸　- Begaritto Continent バシェラント公国　- Basherant Dukedom Principality of Basherant? ネリス公国　- Neris Dukedom Principality of Neris? ミグルド族 - Migurd Tribe スペルド族 - Supard Tribe デドルディア族　- Dedorudia Tribe Currency Using rough values not realistic exchange rates for our world currency. Asura Gold Coin - 100,000 Yen ($1000 USD) Asura Silver Coin - 10,000 Yen ($100 USD) Asura Large Copper Coin - 1,000 Yen ($10 USD) Asura Copper Coin - 100 Yen ($1 USD) Royal Notes - 50,000 Yen ($500 USD) General Notes - 10,000 Yen ($100 USD) Milis Gold Coins - 5,000 Yen ($50 USD) Milis Silver Coins - 1,000 Yen ($10 USD) Milis Large Copper Coins - 100 Yen ($1 USD) Milis Copper Coins - 10 Yen (10 Cents) Green Mineral Coin - 1,000 Yen ($10 USD) Iron Coin - 100 Yen ($1 USD) Scrap Iron Coin - 10 Yen (10 Cents) Stone Coin - 1 Yen (1 Cent) Words & Title Convention Shishou Rudeus of the Quagmire Chantless てに じけん - teleport incident てに さいがい - teleport disaster マリョク サイガイ - mana disaster Notes Category:Terminology Category:Browse Category:Currency